parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco 1
Disney and Sega's video-game spoof of 1995 Ubisoft video-game Rayman 1 Cast: *Rayman - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Houdini the Magician - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Betilla the Fairy - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Bzzit - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Electoons - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Tarayzan - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Musician - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Joe - Pingu *Mr. Dark - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Antitoons - Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Moskito - Taz Mania (Looney Tunes) *Livingstones - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Hunters - Malifecenet's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) *Dark Rayman - Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible (The Wombles) *Mr. Sax - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Mr. Stone - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Space Mama - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Skops - Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-psx-soundtrack) and (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *01 - Ubisoft Presents *The Rayman US Sega Saturn Intro Audio (plays in the intro) *02 - World Map *03 - First Steps *04 - Deep Forest *05 - Animal Life *06 - The Magician's Challenge *07 - Betilla the Fairy *08 - Bzzit Attacks *09 - Flight of the Mosquito *10 - Hold on tight! *11 - Rainfall *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood *13 - Moskito's Rage *14 - Bongo Bridge *15 - The Band Awakens *16 - Harmony *17 - Thunderstorm *18 - The Red Drummers *19 - Dizzying Heights *20 - Meditating Monks *21 - Stage Fright *22 - Blazing Brass *23 - Duet with Mr. Sax *24 - Peaceful Peaks *25 - Night on Blue Mountain *26 - Call of the Mountain *27 - Watch your step! *28 - Suspense ~ Cutting the Ropes *29 - The Mountain Streams *30 - Mr Stone ~ King of the Mountains *31 - The Inky Sea *32 - Picture Perfect *33 - Painted Pentathlon *34 - Space Mama's Overture *35 - Deep Concentration *36 - Space Mama's Finale *37 - Entering the Cavern *38 - The Stalactites' Teardrops *39 - Sounds in the Shadows *40 - Lurking in the Darkness *41 - Party at Joe's *42 - Venomous Mr. Skops *43 - Candy Party *44 - Creepy Clowns *45 - Cakewalk *46 - Cakewalk (Prototype) *47 - Mr. Dark's Dare *48 - Once More *49 - End of the Line *50 - Yeah! *51 - Oh no! *52 - (Movie) Presents *53 - (Movie) Title Screen *55 - (Movie) Outro *58 - (Extra) Demo Tape *59 - (Extra) Rayman 2 Preview *62 - (PS1) Yeah! *64 - (PS1) Victory! *65 - (PS1) Jungle Beat 1 *66 - (PS1) Jungle Beat 2 *67 - (PS1) Bongo Hills *68 - (PS1) Mountain Beat 1 *69 - (PS1) Mountain Beat 2 *70 - (PS1) Mr Stone's Chase *71 - (PS1) The Musician's Song *72 - (PS1) Picture City Beat *73 - (PS1) Cave Bongos 1 *74 - (PS1) Cave Bongos 2 *75 - (PS1) Bad Rayman's Chase 1 *76 - (PS1) Bad Rayman's Chase 2 *01 Ubisoft Logo *02 Title Theme *03 Pink Plant Woods Area 1 *04 Area Cleared (Alternate Theme) *05 Pink Plant Woods Area *06 Bonus Stage *07 Betilla The Fairy's Theme *08 Pink Plant Woods Area 3 *09 Moskito Battle 1 *10 Riding Moskito 1 *11 Riding Moskito 2 *12 The Swamps Of Forgetfulness Area 1 *13 Moskito's Nest Area 4 *14 Moskito Battle 2 *15 Bongo Hills Area 1 *16 Bongo Hills Area 2 *17 Bongo Hills Area 3 *18 Bongo Hills Area 4 *19 Bongo Hills Area 5 *20 Allegro Presto Area 1 *21 Allegro Presto Area 3 *22 Gong Heights Area 1 Theme 1 *23 Gong Heights Area 1 Theme 2 *24 Mr. Sax Battle *25 Twilight Gulch Area 1 *26 The Hard Rocks Area 1 *27 The Hard Rocks Area 2 *28 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 3 *29 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 4 Theme 1 *30 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 4 Theme 2 *31 Mr. Stone Battle *32 Eraser Plains Area 1 *33 Eraser Plains Area 2 *34 Eraser Plains Area 3 *35 Space Mama Battle 1 *36 Space Mama's Crater Area 1 *37 Space Mama Battle 2 *38 Crystal Palace Area 1 *39 Crystal Palace Area 2 *40 Eat At Joe's Area 1 *41 Eat At Joe's Area 2 *42 Mr. Skops' Stalactites Area 1 *43 Mr. Skops Battle *44 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 1 *45 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 2 *46 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 3 *47 Mr. Dark Battle *48 Lost A Life *49 Game Over *50 Continue Voice Cast: *Orinoco as Rayman - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *The Great Gonzo as Houdini - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Camilla the Chicken as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Randall as Bzzit/Mozzy - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Bugs as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Foster Mac as Tarayzan - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Kermit the Frog as The Musician - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Pingu as Joe - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Meltar as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) *Goons as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Taz Mania as Moskito - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Guards as The Livingstones - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Penguin's March as The Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Evil Orinoco as Dark Rayman - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Jasper as Mr. Sax - Robosoft 1 (Juan Loquendo V1) *Horace as Mr. Stone - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Luca Loquendo V1) (+10) *Witch Hazel as Space Mama - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (-10) *Davy Jones as Mr. Skops - Radar Overseer Blue Jeans (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *and more Parts *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 1: The Wonderful World of Disney Intro and Dream Forest (Pink Plant Woods) (11:39) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 2: Dream Forest (Anguish Lagoon) and Pink Plant Woods (Cage Cleanup) (7:03) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 3: Dream Forest (The Swamps of Forgetfulness) (11:10) (Francais) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 4: Dream Forest (Taz Mania's Nest) (13:57) (Francais) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 5: Dream Forest (Cage cleanup) (9:26) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 6: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Part 1/2) (9:08) (Francais) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 7: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Part 2/2) (9:20) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 8: Band Land (Allegro Presto) (14:16) (Deustch) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 9: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Cage Cleanup) (11:18) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 10: Band Land (Gong Heights) and Mr. Jasper's Hullaballo (15:06) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 11: Blue Mountains (Twilight Gulch) (8:10) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 12: Blue Mountains (The Hard Rocks) (14:50) (Deustch) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 13: Blue Mountains (Horace's Peaks) (13:05) (Deustch) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 14: Band Land (Cage Cleanup)) and Blue Mountains (Twilight Gulch) (Cage Cleanup) (10:30) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 15: Picture City (Eraser Plains) (P.1/2) (5:48) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 16: Picture City (Eraser Plains) (P.2/2) (11:34) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 17: Picture City (Pencil Pentathlon) (13:18) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 18: Picture City (Space Witch Hazel's Crater) (P.1/2) (15:00) (Spanish) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 19: Picture City (Space Witch Hazel's Crater) (P.2/2) (15:01) (Spanish) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 20: The Cave of Skops (Crystal Palace) (12:26) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 21: The Cave of Skops (Eat At Pingu's) (14:53) (English) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 22: The Cave of Skops (Mr. Davy Jones's Stalactites) and Breakout (Minigame) (14:19) (Spanish) *Orinoco 1 (PlayStation 1) (Disney and Sega's Style) Part 23: Candy Chateau (Mr. Meltar's Dare), Ending, and Credits (12:20) (English) Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Randall (Bzzit) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Randall (Rayman) vs Taz Mania (Moskito) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Jasper (Mr. Sax) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *POOL__BR.wav *POOL_SHA.wav *poolballhit.wav *poolpocket.wav *poolshot.wav *BOWLING.wav *BATTED_B.wav Orinoco (Rayman) vs Horace (Mr. Stone) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Witch Hazel (Space Mama) Round 1 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *trprout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav Orinoco (Rayman) vs Witch Hazel (Space Mama) Round 2 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Davy Jones (Mr. Skops) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Meltar (Mr. Dark) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcehealing01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Soundtrack Used (Boss Battles) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Randall (Bzzit) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *05 - Animal Life (plays when Orinoco is alone) *08 - Bzzit Attacks (plays when Orinoco battles with Randall) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Randall and when Orinoco teams up with Randall, who becomes friends with him) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Taz Mania (Moskito) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *05 - Animal (plays when Orinoco is alone) *13 - Moskito's Rage (plays when Orinoco battles Taz Mania) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Taz Mania and when Orinoco dances and cheers with delight) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Jasper (Mr. Sax) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *22 - Blazing Brass (plays when Orinoco faces Jasper and fights him) *23 - Duel with Mr. Sax (plays when Orinoco battles with Jasper) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Jasper and when Orinoco dances and cheers with delight) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Horace (Mr. Stone) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *30 - Mr Stone ~ King of the Mountains (plays when Orinoco battles with Horace) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Horace and when Orinoco dances and cheers with delight) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Witch Hazel (Space Mama) Round 1 http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *34 - Space Mama's Play (plays when Orinoco battles with Witch Hazel, Mugsy, and Rocky) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Witch Hazel, Mugsy, and Rocky and when Orinoco dances and cheers with delight) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Witch Hazel (Space Mama) Round 2 http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *36 - Space Mama's Finale (plays when Orinoco battles with Witch Hazel) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Witch Hazel and when Orinoco dances and cheers with delight) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (plays when Orinoco sees Meltar capturing Camilla) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Davy Jones (Mr. Skops) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *39 - Sounds in the Shadows (plays when Orinoco escapes from some burning lava) *42 - Venomous Mr. Skops (plays when Orinoco comes face to face with Davy Jones and escapes the burning lava and when Orinoco battles Davy Jones) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Davy Jones and when Orinoco dances and cheers with delight) *10 - Hold On Tight! (plays when Davy Jones escapes The Headless Horseman and never comes back) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (plays when Orinoco sees Meltar taking Camilla away) Orinoco (Rayman) vs Meltar (Mr. Dark) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *47 - Mr. Dark's Dare (plays when Orinoco battles Meltar) *42 - Venomous Mr. Skops (plays when Orinoco battles Jafar) *36 - Space Mama's Finale (plays when Orinoco battles with Madame Mousey and Belladonna) *13 - Moskito's Rage (plays when Orinoco battles Barnaby Crookedman) *62 - (PS1) Yeah! (plays when Orinoco has defeated Meltar, Davy Jones, Madame Mousey, Belladonna, and Barnaby Crookedman and when Orinoco dances and cheers with delight, reunites with his mother, and goes back with Camilla the Chicken) Gallery (Trains) It's-Bellerophon-910428-NH.jpg|Bellephrone No-41241-680629-RL1.jpg|No. 41241 and No. 72 No 47279 Ingrow West stn.jpg|No. 47279 No-1181-RL.jpg|No. 118 No-43924-1707282-ck.jpg|No. 43924 No 2345 (D0226) 'Vulcan' Vulcan Foundry 0-6-0DE-L.jpg|Vulcan R2151-HWR_3341501_Qty1_1.jpg|No. 68077 GWR Class 5700 No 7752 Pannier (8062226267).jpg|No. 7752 No-31-8702151-NH.jpg|Hamburg No. 31 No-5820-1602261-PLa.jpg|Big Jim Trivia: *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Athrix255's Rayman 1 Gameplay on the PlayStation 1. *Orinoco's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, while Meltar's lightsaber is red, and will have the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects. *Orinoco's light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, will be used throughout every boss fight and every level and segment and the entire Orinoco 1 movie, only for Meltar to have it in the final battle. *When Orinoco drops his blue lightsaber that lands in Meltar's hand, the little womble accidentally picks up Meltar's red lightsaber, and decides to fight with Meltar, who has Camilla's orange lightsaber, and Orinoco's blue lightsaber, because Camilla's white lightsaber will be using the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects in the final battle. *Randall Baggs's two lightsabers will be yellow and black and will be using the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the first boss battle throughout the enture movie. *Taz Mania will have a double-bladed red lightsaber staff, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the second boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Jasper will have four lightsabers, starting with the first two being blue and the other two being green, because Jasper's four lightsabers will all have the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the third boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Horace will have Kylo Ren's red lightsaber, with three red blades, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the fourth boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Witch Hazel will first have two lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse), because one will be dark blue and the other will be dark green have in the fifth boss battle, and in the sixth bottle, Witch Hazel will have two red lightsabers, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the fifth boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Davy Jones will have a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the seventh boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Meltar's red lightsaber, that has the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects, will be used in the intro and the final boss and throughout the entire movie, only for Orinoco to have it. *Camilla's orange lightsaber, with the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, will be used in the intro and in the final battle throughout the entire movie. *The sound effects will be inspired by DarthMilo77's LEGO Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, Episode 4: A New Hope, and Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back remakes. *This takes place on The Keighley and Worth Valley Railway from Keighley, Ingrow (West), Damems, Oakworth, Haworth, and Oxenhope. *The games that Orinoco will play to defeat Jasper are billiards with a pool table with nine balls (a yellow #1 ball, a light blue #2 ball, a red #3 ball, a dark blue #4 ball, an orange #5 ball, a green #6 ball, a brown #7 ball, a black #8 ball, and a yellow #9 ball), bowling with ten pins and bowling balls, a game of basketball with some balls, and a game of gold with some golf clubs. *The engines on the trains at the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway are Bellephrone, No. 72, 41241, 47279, 118, 43924, Vulcan, 68077, 7752, Hamburg No. 31, and Big Jim No. 5820. Category:Disney and Sega Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures